


Adventures in Yggdrasil

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: They're summoning Alcor, and things get... fluffy
Kudos: 5





	Adventures in Yggdrasil

With the incantation spoken, Sadie and Angela finished by pricking their fingers, drops of blood dripping into the circle. 

They expected an explosion of smoke, a voice that reverberated across their bones and echoed in their souls. 

What happened was a poof of glittery-yellow smoke, accompanied by a squeak – the same kind that happened when a squeaky toy was accidentally stepped on in the middle of the night while someone was sneaking through the house – and they stared. Because what greeted them was a child. 

He looked twelve years old, with huge black eyes faintly ringed golden yellow, and wore a suit. A tiny hat sat on his head – no, Sadie realized, not on his head, _above_ it, floating just beyond reach of his hair. His legs were huddled against his chest, same as his arms, and tiny black bat wings flapped against the small of his back. 

He also appeared to be… purring.

Sadie shared a look with Angela, before stepping forward. “Oh mighty Alcor, we wish to make a deal.”

Alcor kept purring, but he turned his attention onto Sadie. She swallowed, her throat dry, and Angela continued where she couldn’t, moving to stand beside their spouse. “We both have come to an agreement, and wish to be unable to conceive a child.”

“We are both willing to pay any price for this, and are certain in what we ask of you.” Sadie took hold of Angela’s hand, remembered why they were doing this. 

A tiny hand reached out, touching against her navel, and she gasped when a cold sensation swept down, settling between her legs. Beside her, Angela gasped, and the twin tips of a forked tongue poked out of Alcor’s mouth. The cold faded when Alcor pulled his hands away, but the tongue remained sticking out.

Wheezing, Sadie glanced at Angela and the two smiled at each other. It took a moment before it sank in that Alcor had slipped _outside the summoning circle_ , and when she turned to look at him, Sadie saw that he’d left the circle entirely. A thump drew their attention to the kitchen, where Alcor had floated to the freezer and was rubbing against the door, like a cat. 

Angela spared a glance at their spouse, before moving to open the freezer door. Grabby hands darted into the freezer, pulling out the pint of cherry garcia. Alcor hugged the ice cream close, rubbing his cheek against it before squeaking out with another explosion of glittery-yellow smoke, which left a puddle of _actual glitter_ to settle on the kitchen floor. 

Angela shared a confused look with Sadie, who shrugged. “Guess he loves cherry garcia?”


End file.
